


no cure for a broken heart

by Anonymous



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Flashbacks, Non-Linear Narrative, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Xavier had a speech planned when he asked Montana out. And he also had one planned when he told her they should be just friends. A thousand tiny moments fall into place around the one that breaks him.
Relationships: Montana Duke/Xavier Plympton
Collections: Anonymous





	no cure for a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Not this angsty little one shot I came up with. _Indented_ is flashback. My poor eyeball has recovered to the point that I am able to post Xantana one shots.

When he hears Montana’s knock on his front door, Xavier already knows what he’s going to say. He stands up from the used couch he got for cheap, standing before the front door of his apartment. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself. He knows what he has to do. And then, he opens the door. 

_Montana smiles at him as he comes up to her. “Xavy!” she says, and God if Xavier doesn’t love hearing her call him that. Her face falls, however, when she sees the look on his face. “Xavy?” she asks. “What is it?”_

_He sighs. He stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, planning what he was going to say. “Montana Duke,” he starts, staring at those beautiful eyes of hers. “How do you feel about a date?”_

“Hey, baby,” Montana says, stepping into his apartment and pressing her lips against his. And Xavier can’t help it - he melts into her, automatically moving his hand to the soft skin on the nape of her neck. _“Thanks for walking me home,” Montana says, leaning against the front door of her apartment. It’s cold out, much colder than Xavier would have liked, but she doesn’t make any move to go inside._

_“You’re welcome,” Xavier responds, and there’s that smile again, and oh the things he would do just to see her smile like that all the time._

_She moves a hand to his cheek, running her fingers along his skin. And before he knows what he’s doing, he’s leaning in and pressing against her for a kiss, and normally he isn’t this forward after only the first date, but she tastes so fucking_ **_good_ ** _with her flavored chapstick and the soft pressure of her lips on his. And she’s kissing him back, deepening it even, moving her hands down his front._

Xavier is the first to pull away, and he sees Montana’s brows furrowing together in confusion. Xavier turns away from her, moving towards the kitchen. Eye on the mess of papers scattered across his kitchen table.

“You haven’t been calling back for the last few days,” Montana says, idly wandering into the kitchen. “Are you alright?” _**Xa**_ _vier leans against the payphone, reminding himself to take deep breaths. Having an emotional breakdown in public is the last thing he wants to do. Just take deep breaths._ ** _Deep breaths._**

_He’s startled from his thoughts by someone placing a hand on his arm. He jumps, but relaxes when he sees it’s just Montana. “Are you alright?” she asks._

_Xavier takes in a shaky breath. “Yeah,” he says._

_Montana doesn’t look like she believes it. She wraps her arms around him, holding him in a tight hug, and Xavier dissolves into her, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, and the feel of her warmth enveloping him._

Xavier glances down at his kitchen floor. “Yeah, totally,” he says, without the conviction he hoped he would have had. He feels like a balloon that had all its air let out.

Montana cocks her head, white-blonde hair shining in the dim light. God, she looks beautiful tonight. “Are you sure?”

_“Are you sure?” Montana whispers, and the feeling of her skin against his is better than any drug, and Michael can’t get enough of it._

_“Always,” he says, and there’s that grin, the devil’s grin. And he’s never felt closer to another human being than he has when they connect, on a level deeper than the physical, and he nearly screams when he hits orgasm, and he can tell from the noises she’s making that she’s never felt anything like this either._

_And when she lays down next to him, snuggled up against his side under the covers, Xavier whispers a thank you to whoever might be listening._

“I’m fine, Montana,” Xavier says. And then, he sighs. He has to do this, he tells himself. It’s the only way. “Actually, there is one thing I’m not fine with.”

Montana takes a step towards him. “What?”

Xavier steals himself for what he’s about to do. “Us.”

_A chill blows through the shopping center, carrying the sound of Christmas carols and happy children. “What was your favorite part about this year?” Montana asks as they walk hand-in-hand along the sidewalk._

_Xavier smiles at her as they walk past the illuminated windows of a toy store. “Us.”_

Montana stares at him. “What do you mean?” For once, her voice is quiet and calm, and Xavier thinks of how still the beach is just before a hurricane hits.

“You and me,” Xavier says, trying to keep the tremble from his voice, “are better off as friends, Tana.”

_“Did you seriously just call me Tana?” she asks, pink ice cream smeared on her lips._

_Xavier kisses her, licking some of the ice cream off, and she giggles. “Yep.”_

“Xavier,” Montana whispers. “What the fuck are you saying?”

“I’m saying we need to break up.”

_He stands in front of the mirror, a diamond ring that cost a good chunk of a year’s salary gripped in his hand. “I’m saying I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” He shakes his head. “No,” he mutters, “too upfront. This is Montana we’re talking about.”_

“Xavy - you’re not making any sense.”

“You and me -” And here he takes a deep breath, because otherwise otherwise he’s going to start crying, and that goddamn ring is still hidden in the bottom of his goddamn dresser drawer. “We were always better as friends. It was just weird when we were dating. Like - like we were trying too hard.”

_“You’ve been trying too hard,” Montana says, handing him his water bottle, from which he gladly takes a large gulp. It’s the first time he’s passed out during aerobics. It won’t be the last._

“We weren’t,” Montana says, shaking her head. “We never did anything wrong.”

“I still want to be friends, Tana,” Xavier replies, leaning against the kitchen counter. “But we can’t - we can’t date anymore.”

Montana stares at him. And then she glances behind her, at the door. “I - I need to be alone.”

He nods. “Be alone, then.” And that’s all she needs to hear before she leaves. And the moment that the door shuts behind her he sinks to the floor, choking on tears. A sheet of paper from the kitchen falls, landing in front of him, and he stares down at it.

_Xavier stares at the paper. The test results. No. This can’t - this can’t be happening to him. But even through the haze of denial, those terrible words are still in bold._ **_AIDS. Positive._ ** _He wants to scream and shout, but instead he just numbly stares. And oddly enough, the first real thought that comes to mind isn’t fear for his own life._

_It’s knowing that he has to break up with Montana._

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://lizzy-claire-fandom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
